


Lookin' Real Horrorshow, Love!

by Mhaywood



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhaywood/pseuds/Mhaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dim and Georgie do each other's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Real Horrorshow, Love!

“No Dim, you have to use yellow, not pink!”

“But I thought that was the color rouge you had on your glazzies!

"Pete uses pink, I use yellow and blue!”

“Oh…”

“Now…hold still, and don’t govoreet! I can’t paint your rot if you keep moving your lips…”

“Ok, be sure to use the red! And make sure it’s a pretty shade!” Dim giggled.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll viddy that I do!” Georgie smirked.

All of the sudden Pete entered the room. “Oi droogs, Alex is wonderin’ where you dva are, what’s…” he stopped short when he saw what was going on. Georgie was holding a stick of red lipstick while Dim was holding yellow eyeshadow and a brush. They looked at Pete in surprise.

“Erm…droogies…why are you doin’ each other’s makeup?”

“Um…well…” Dim started.

Georgie shrugged. “We wanted to mix it up a malenky bit. Besides, Dim wanted to learn how to apply rouge so I decided to teach him and let him experiment on me. That’s all..”

“Oh…well I recommend finishing skorrily, you pony how Alex hates to be kept waitin’. Have fun…I suppose…” Pete quickly left the room after giving a small wave.

Georgie rolled his eyes a little and applied a bit more lipstick for Dim. After a moment he smiled triumphantly. “All done droogie! How does it look?”

Dim looked at a large mirror to his left. “WOW! I look real horrorshow bratty! I love it very much so! Thank you thank you thank you!” He gave Georgie an enormous bear hug. “Oh! Umm…how am I doing with yours…?”

Georgie looked. His rouge was applied very, crudely, to say the least. Dim, for some reason, had painted yellow all over the left side of his face, not just his eyelid, and to top it all off, blue streaks were drawn chaotically on his eyelid in an almost comical fashion. It also appeared that he hadn’t even bothered cleaning of the pink rouge he applied; as result, the yellow and pink mixed together in a light, messy shade of orange. His makeup job was a disaster…

…and Georgie had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He smiled. “I love it Dim, it’s real horrorshow.”

Dim looked surprised and confused. “B-but it looks horrible! That’s not how it usually looks! I did an awful job! A-and I probably ruined all your makeup too…m-my appy polly log-”

Georgie interrupted him with a hug. That shut him up quickly. “I don’t care. You applied it, and you tried your best, that’s all that matters. Besides…” he started with a wink, “…I can always crast more makeup at the store, right right?”

Dim giggled. “Right right!” He gave Georgie another hug and playfully kissed his nose.

“OI! GET YOUR SORRY SHERRIES DOWN HERE! THE NOCHY IS GROWIN’ STARRY!”

Dim and Georgie looked at each other and sighed:

“ _Little Alex…”_

“We better go…” Dim said worriedly and started to walk out the door, but paused and turned apologetically at Georgie. “Sorry you have to go out lookin’ like that, there isn’t enough raz to fix your listo…”

Georgie gently hit him on the head. “Why would I need to fix it? It’s already perfect!” And with that, he briskly walked down to meet with Alex and Pete. Dim simply giggled again and followed after.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr blog aclockworkyaoi. So don't accuse me of stealing.


End file.
